Flexible split sleeves are commonly used to protect flexible cables or bundles of cables. For example, flexible split sleeves are used to protect soft or delicate cables from contact wear. Flexible split sleeves can also protect cables from dirt and contaminants. Additionally, flexible split sleeves can be used to provide a more attractive or aesthetically pleasing packaging configuration around a bundle of cables.